bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clock
is one of the 4 Expert Tracks present in Bloons TD 5 (9 in Bloons TD 5 Mobile) and is unlocked at rank 28, or 33 in Deluxe. Overview In this track the clock's hands move in each round and also make bloons go in different direction. At the start of the game, the clock would be reading any random time between 1 o'clock to 12 o'clock, with any angle of the minute hands. The bloons will go down through the minute hand, onto the hour hand, circle around and attempt to get back where they came from. At the end of each round, the hour hand changes by one. The Clock seems to resemble Big Ben. Strategies Tips *Since the end of the track is also the beginning of the track, Summon Whirlwinds and Tempest Tornados are pointless, as they will barely blow most bloons back. *On this track, Super Monkeys are useful with the Epic Range upgrade. *On tight situations, before you buy/upgrade towers- be sure to have an extra cash for road spikes that can pop equivalent to your remaining lives or twice. This isn't too much of a worry if you have the Spikes R Us Tier 3 ability *Dartling guns are useful that they can pop wherever your mouse is. *Spike Factories are bad on this track when the clock on the track is 12 o'clock. *A Dragon's Breath Monkey Apprentice is enough to survive many rounds before the appearance of ceramic bloons. *It is better to find out in advance what time the clock would be at when a specific bloon is coming at any round when the player checks the clock (such as 12 o'clock is round 24, it is a green camo bloon or on round 36 there are a lot of pink bloons). *There's a big amount of space, so this track is useful for Dartling Guns, Banana Farms, and Temples of the Monkey God. Achievements Rewards Gallery Clock mob.png|Mobile version Trivia *The "VII" occurs twice on the dial, the second one instead of the "VIII". This was corrected in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile. *You cannot see some paths in this track. *The circumference of the circle is similar to that of Bloontonium Lab. *Towers can be placed on the inner path, but not the outer path. *Because the bloons can travel down to the building area, where the hour hand is. This is the only map in the Bloons Tower Defense series where you can put towers on the path that the bloons will follow. **Because of this, Road Spikes and Pineapples can only be placed around the outside of the clock. **On sandbox mode, bloons will travel like they do in normal games after a wave passes; the hour hand will move. *You can fit 20 Temple of the Monkey Gods here. *On the top left corner, there is a crack resembling a question mark. It is unknown why it is there. *A bug has been encountered where if one were to place a Bloonberry Bush Pro in the top left piece of the track and then sell the bush the bloons would still get popped where it first was. *If starting Clock for the first time, the clock would read 1 o'clock. Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Expert Difficulty Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks‏‎ Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks